Emotion of the Wind
by Halamee2559
Summary: The line between sibling affection and lust was never meant to be crossed. And once you've crossed that line... there is no going back. Mio x Mayu yuri. R&R!


AN: This fanfic was up on this site a long time ago, presumably around Feb. 05' for awhile until it seemingly vanished without a trace. I was fortunate enough to have saved it while I had the chance, for it would be such a shame that a masterful work like this would become forgotten. And so, while looking through my old files, I stumble upon it after two long years…

Along with this and Chendzee'a Li's "Crimson Butterfly", these stories are what inspired me to write for the Fatal Frame fandom in the first place. I cannot recall whom the author of this bold story was, but if you're out there, know that I did this for you.

**Disclaimer:** Fatal Frame (a.k.a. Project Zero) is the rightful property of Tecmo. All characters, locations, and plots based on the Fatal Frame series, are all property of Tecmo. So keep the wolves at bay, and let me write again for another day.

* * *

**The Emotion of the Wind**

The night air surrounding the Ceremony Master's house was damp, and wisps of mist danced against the rotted boards with unnatural life. Mayu shuddered as she peered at the large oak door. Mio was close by, her back to her twin as she squatted down to reach inside her travel bag, fishing out a couple of extra batteries for the flashlight. But Mayu felt strangely alone. The door was beginning to burn out any other surrounding objects that she could see around it and soon it was the main attraction to her focus, creating a world made especially for Mayu and it. Mio popped the fresh batteries into her flashlight, and the air stood still.

_"Rejoice, for the day of the Forbidden Ritual is at hand!"  
_  
Mio clicked the button on and off to test the bulb and then turned to look at Mayu.

"…Mayu, what's wrong?"

Mayu stood as still as the air in the dead quiet, her almond eyes trained on the entrance, her small frame swaying from side to side ever so slightly. Mio took a reluctant step toward her sister, raising the flashlight to Mayu's back. "Mayu, can you hear me?"

"…We can't leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Ritual…it must be performed."

Mio knew which ritual Mayu was speaking of. More importantly, Mio knew that it was not Mayu who was compelling herself to say such things. She walked up to Mayu, resting her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Mayu, stop it. We're going to find a way out of this place."

Pause. The air picked up slightly, whistling in Mio's ears. She squeezed Mayu's arm again, trying to rouse her from her trance.

"Mayu, I-" she began.

_"Why must you be so selfish, Yae?"_ the elder twin interrupted.

Mayu's flesh turned deathly cold under Mio's palm. She jumped back from her sister, startled; equally terrified that the voice floating forth from Mayu's lips did not belong to her. Moreover, this wasn't the first time her sister called her "Yae" after they entered the village. It was…chilling, lower, sinister. Mayu's back still faced her sister. Mio's flashlight flickered, and then turned off.

_"We are the chosen ones,"_ spoke the vile presence. _"This village shares our pain and happiness. This is our purpose. Only we can seal the evil that threatens this place. Any person, great or small, should consider this an honor that transcends any other that they nor we could ever hope to obtain…"  
_  
Mio stood breathless as she felt the presence of the ghost's voice invade her senses. She felt frozen in that moment in time, her mouth set partially agape and her eyes wide with indelible horror. Mayu's presence changed, her body fell limp, yet still animated by the will something else. She pivoted slowly, facing her sister.

Mio tried to scream but nothing came out. Even if she wanted to close her eyes shut, she couldn't. If Mayu was standing in front of her two minutes before, she wasn't now. Her once bright and exuberant facial features were lowered, sagging with timeless pain and agony. Her fair skin had turned a cold blue. And those eyes… not the innocent almond shapes of brown that belonged to her sister. They sat inside heavy eyelids, blue with Malice more ancient than Mio could fathom. The wind began to scream, and the presence spoke through Mayu again, echoing against the sharp torrents and closing in around her sister.

_"But you, Yae, you're foolish desires to escape your destiny must not …"_ the thing that was Mayu lunged at Mio, its feet hovering over the ground. _,"go unpunished!"  
_  
Mio felt cold hands wrap around her throat, forcing her to the ground. The thing lay on top of her, those blank, evil eyes gouging into hers as it tightened its grip. She felt like her body was being turned to ice from the inside out, and her heartbeat began to slow. She was dying.

"M-Mayu…" She gasped weakly, feeling herself drifting away from reality. "W-we'll be…together…"

Thought she didn't notice, the thing's hands began to loosen themselves around her neck. The cold blue in its eyes was fading.

_"…Forever."_

Mayu was thrown back, blasting off of Mio and onto the ground, skidding across the earth before gradually coming to a stop at the steps of the mansion. Mio's lungs screeched for air, and her body began to warm. Her knees shook as she attempted to stand. She eventually steadied herself, and looked towards the mansion door.

"Mayu!"

She ran to her sister and knelt beside her, rustling her body to wake her. She wasn't moving. A sudden terror pierced Mio in the heart like dagger. Was she dead? She shook her head ridding herself of the awful thought and placed an open hand on her soft cheek.

"Mayu, please wake up. Please…"

Tears began to well up in her eyes when no response was uttered. Mio buried her head in her sister's chest, sobbing into her clothes. What happened to her? What evil took control of her mind, manipulating her like a puppet? Mio's hand clenched her sister's sleeve, and her head felt her body quake with every sob she cried. She failed her. She failed her again. After what happened on that ledge in the woods, Mio swore that she'd never let anything happen to her sister again. And now…

"…Mio?" A weak voice cracked above her Mio's head. Mio sat up, and found Mayu looking back, her innocent almond eyes blinking slowly, a tiny smile on her lips. "Mio, why are you crying?"

In her entire life, Mio couldn't compare a time that she was this overjoyed. She reached out a grabbed Mayu up in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Mayu! My Mayu!" Tears of sadness reversed into tears of joy as she stroked her sister's silken hair. A little confused, Mayu returned her embrace.

"Mio, I'm okay."

Mio's tears began to subside, and she nodded. "Yes. Yes you are, Mayu."

Mayu nestled her head into Mio's neck, which Mio caressed gently. The torches burned brightly in the courtyard and clouds raced like horses across the moonlit sky as both sisters held each other at the steps of the Ceremony Master's house. There was silence for awhile, and then Mayu spoke up, her warm breath wafting over Mio's neck.

"Mio?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I've caused you a lot of trouble…you'd probably be better off without me."

"Stop, Mayu, right now." Mio shushed, brushing her sister's arm gently with her fingertips. "Nothing that's happened is your fault."

"But, things keep happening to me," Mayu explained, her voice beginning to deepen into a sob. "And you keep on having to… rescue me. If you hadn't been burdened…then maybe you would…you…would…"

Mio shook her head. "Mayu, please, stop. I can't bear to hear you go on like this. I'd never leave you. I've never been burdened by you." she said as she rested her head against Mayu's. "Mayu, I need you."

"You…need me?"

"Yes, Mayu… I don't know how I'd live if I didn't have you. It would be like not having half of my soul. That's why we must make it out of this village. Together." Mayu leaned back to face her sister, a look of deep hope pulling up her delicate features.

"R-really…? Do you really mean it?" she sniffed. Mio smiled, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on her sister's forehead.

"With all my heart, Mayu; I made a promise to you. I wanna' keep it."

A moment lasted between the sisters after Mio said that. Mio looked into Mayu's eyes with unwavering affection, while Mayu's hand lightly squeezed on her sister's shoulder. Mio could feel something inside her. It was a warm, tingling in the center of her body and spreading itself out to her fingertips. She had never felt this way before. Not before they entered All God's Village, not ever. Then Mayu kissed her. It wasn't long, just a peck on the lips, but the warmth surged into a heat upon contact. Mio brought her hand up to her mouth to touch it curiously. Mayu didn't notice, nuzzling into her sisters chest, her hands brought in close to hers.

"I love you, Mio."

"…I love you too."

It was curious how she felt when she said that. Mio had told her sister that she loved her many times before, with equal sincerity. But those words seemed to be spoken with a different meaning…She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She rested her chin on Mayu's head. What's happening to me? she wondered. Is it this village? Is it making me feel this way?

She didn't put much more thought into it. What ever this feeling was, it felt strangely right. She reveled in the sweet scent of Mayu. It almost made her forget everything else that was going on.

"Your hair…"

"Mm?" she tilted her head cutely up.

"It smells nice."

Mayu only chuckled at her sister's comment, and her hand moved down to her leg. She began to stroke her bare flesh, the softness of her palm moving across her thigh like silk. Mio wasn't shocked, and she felt the tingle again, this time more consistent. It was…pleasurable. Of course she feels the same way, Mio thought. She's my sister, after all. What can she hide from me? Only a small part of her begged her to realize what she was thinking, which she ignored. Her heart began to quicken in pace, and her breathing drew more deeply. Mayu noticed. But she said something that Mio didn't expect.

"…Should I stop?"

Mio was rocked by her sister's understanding of what they were doing. Now she was certain that Mayu meaning of 'I love you' was different as well. The heat rose up in her like a flood, invading every inch of her body. There was a pause.

"…No."

Mio wasn't sure whether she should have said that or not. But Mayu didn't seem to have a problem with it. She turned her head in towards Mio's chest, her warm breath on her skin again. She brought her hand up carefully, and rested it on her sister's shoulder. Whatever thoughts that had been flying through Mio's mind had left now. She brought her hand up and around her sister's back, bringing her in closer. Her words came past her lips unconsciously, shuddering.

"Mayu…"

Mayu kissed her, on her chest, near the collarbone, just above the lace collar of her blouse. Her lips were warm, inviting. Mio sighed.

"Oh, Mayu…" She cooed, gripping her sister's shoulders and then releasing. She slid her hands down her milk-soft arms as Mayu started tracing lines up her neck with her lips. She was being so bold, much bolder than she'd ever been in any aspect of her life. But now she was taking control, and Mio found it to be a pleasant change. Her mind fell into a void of ecstasy, letting the tingle rising in her body take complete control. Mayu planted firm, wet kisses along Mio's delicate jaw, Mio arching her head back to give her complete freedom to move about her as she wished.

Mayu stopped at her chin, bringing her face to her sister. Mio dropped her head, and they both stared into each other's sparkling eyes for some untold moments. Both hearts were racing, both were panting softly, but far from finished.

Mio went in first, bringing her lips to Mayu's, and they shared the moment as priceless. It was long, both mouths opening and closing with almost psychic synchronization, as if they both knew each other's next move. Mio felt her blouse begin to loosen. When she realized what was happening, Mayu had already finished unraveling the perfect red bow that held it up, and had moved on to slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

Mio followed suit, untying her bow, unbuttoning her vest, and finally hooking her fingers inside her blouse to bring it down around her. They continued to kiss slowly, half naked, moans stifling between their lips, the chilling night air sharpening their senses. Mio was ready. She parted her lips from Mayu and they both fell into each other's eyes again.

And then she took her. Mio couldn't remember much that happened in the subsequent time, only that feeling as she fell off the edge, the pleasure over pouring into nearly tangible state, and then rising into oblivion. After they'd finished they sat, exhausted and satisfied, holding each other against the planks of the mansion. The clouds had left her mind, and Mio began to contemplate what she had done. Mayu lay against her bosom, resting. Mio waited for awhile before she spoke, an overtone of concern peaking in her voice.

"Mayu?" she asked meekly.

No response. She must have been asleep. Mio smiled and brushed her hair gently. The night had turned deathly quiet.

"Hey Mayu…"

...She answered.

A slight snicker: "_Yes, Yae?"_

The voice boomed into her face as her sister snapped her head back, an ear-to-ear smile of perverted joy brooking across her face while she bore hellish icicles of simultaneous anguish and hate into her with burning blue eyes. Mio's heart broke into sprint inside her heart, and the scream inside her throat choked before she could let it out. Hands of ice enveloped her neck again, and with it the sub-zero chill in her body. The wind howled, and only a bloodcurdling scream could be heard above the torrent as it corrupted the night air...

End

* * *

And there you have it. The first true Mio/Mayu yuri fic to be posted on this site. I should continue this as well as my other fic "Beyond the Lens" before long. Please leave a review for this if you want me to continue! 


End file.
